RECUERDA EL CAMINO A MI
by leidy otaku
Summary: KAGOME, ESPERA A SU UNICO AMOR UNA VEZ MAS, RECUERDA EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE CONOCIERON. UN SESSHX KAG
1. LA CHICA

LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO LA HISTORIA ES INVENCION MIA.

CAPITULO 1

la chica salía como todas las noches esperando encontrarlo, era común ya verla ahí viendo a la nada y visualizando algo con claridad, nadie sabía por qué lo hacia él nunca le había dicho que regresaría pero aun así la joven lo esperaba , sus amigos le habían preguntado por qué lo hacía y ella siempre respondía con una sonrisa demasiado coqueta para uno de ellos

Sé que regresara mi corazón así me lo dice

Si la chica era aún demasiado joven y tal vez por eso seguía aferrada a una verdad no tan cierta

tan solo tenía 19 años cuando lo conoció alguien tan pura como ella no podía estar enamorada de alguien como él, una chica gentil, noble, llena de vida que miraba a toda la gente con esos grandes ojos cafés con tal atención y dulzura que cualquiera que se acercase a ella quedaba hipnotizado, no es que ella fuera la mujer más bella porque ciertamente no lo era pero cualquiera que la conociera podría decir que ella era alguien especial, una mujer físicamente normal con estatura mediana no más de 1.60, delgada, con esa piel tan tersa y su nariz un poco abultada, sus ojos color chocolate y unas cuantas pecas en la cara no la hacían alguien diferente a muchas chicas, pero era su interior lo que agradaba a los demás; y el un hombre de 25 años frio y arrogante alguien prepotente, si él era alguien tan contrario a ella, toda la gente que lo conocía podría jurar que él no tenía sentimientos, solo ella podía fijarse en alguien como él, ciertamente era una persona guapa, teniendo una cara un poco afilada de tez morena pero sin llegar a lo oscuro era más bien apiñonado sus ojos dorados y su cabello plateado le daban un aire de misterio alto y delgado y con una presencia demasiado fuerte para algunos, si, nadie podría haber imaginado en cómo estas dos entes tan diferentes podrían haber llegado a estar juntos.

Kagome era su nombre un nombre raro en estos tiempos pero su madre había decidido llamarla así pretendiendo que así ella no dejara nunca de ser una niña.

Si no te tapas podrías resfriarte

lo se

kagome volteo viendo a su madre que la esperaba en la puerta de su casa con un gran sweater, su madre, cómplice de todas sus travesuras, siempre había sido así pues su padre murió cuando ella era aún muy pequeña como para recordarlo.

Sabes sé que algún día regresara

Lo sé yo también lo creo muchas veces cuando te miraba aunque no lo dijera demostraba ternura y cariño hacia ti, es un buen hombre que tiene que encontrarse así mismo y cuando eso suceda regresara a ti.

Como es que siempre dices lo que necesito oír a veces no es lo que quisiera que me dijeras pero tus palabras siempre resuenan en mi mente

Jajaja, eso es porque soy tu madre

La madre dejo a su hija sola de nuevo, no le gustaba incomodarla cuando estaba así esperándolo

La chica volvía a mirar a nada en particular mientras su mente viajaba a cuando ella lo vio por primera vez:

Había sido a finales de septiembre recordaba que ese día en particular había sido muy raro desde su despertar, ella nunca se quedaba dormida hasta tarde siempre era la primera en levantarse pero ese día no, su madre la dejo dormir más de lo normal ya que la noche anterior se había quedado muy tarde estudiando, habían desayunado crepas dulces algo que tampoco acostumbraban ya que a su madre no le gustaban los dulces tan temprano, pero ese día ella dijo,

es solo que realmente se me antojaron.- Ella había reído por la manera de comportarse de su madre

en ocasiones en que ella estaba realmente feliz se comportaba como una niña, su madre más que su madre era su amiga con la que podía contar siempre; llegando la tarde había pedido permiso para salir algo aún más raro que todo lo demás porque ella no salía de casa muy a menudo cuando era fines de semana, pero ese día había sentido la necesidad de ir a caminar por ahí, y había llegado al parque un lugar al que le gustaba ir ya que le traía unos tantos recuerdos, era una tarde agradable muchas parejas se encontraban ahí sentadas en las blancas bancas platicando de tantas cosas y ella de pronto se sintió sola el día de repente ya no era tan agradable un sentimiento apremia su pecho, no podía ser que de nuevo ese sentimiento la agobiara, lo conocía bien era tristeza, tristeza al estar sola, nunca había tenido tal sentimiento hasta que estuvo con su antiguo novio un chico lindo y cariñoso por fuera, siempre aparentaba ser otra cosa y ella se enamoró de esa apariencia pero cuando lo conoció realmente supo que no había nada de cariñoso en él, era una persona que solo se preocupaba de satisfacer sus necesidades sin importarle ver a quien era al que pisoteaba, él le había dicho que ya no quería estar con ella que había encontrado quien si le diera lo que buscaba, y ella se sintió desfallecer porque ella realmente le había querido.

Kagome se sentó en una de las bancas para tranquilizarse había decidido nunca más sentir tristeza no era un sentimiento que quisiera tener en su vida por eso siempre hacia cosas que le gustasen para no recordar el sentimiento y había funcionado, ¿porque de pronto se sintió así? No se había dado cuenta que había alguien en la banca hasta que este se movió, la joven se sobresaltó, tan metida estaba n sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba ocupando la banca

Yo… lo siento, dijo de repente

La persona alado era un hombre joven que se encontraba leyendo este volteo a verla solo unos segundos lo necesario para dar a entender que no le molestaba su presencia y ella noto que sus ojos no tenían ningún sentimiento; cada persona que ella había conocido mostraba algo en sus ojos por eso a ella le gustaba verlos, pero la persona que se encontraba en ese momento alado no mostraba nada, era raro no ver nada.

-Tengo algo en la cara

La voz del hombre saco a Kagome de sus cavilaciones

-Perdón.- contesto después de unos segundos

-Pregunte que si tengo algo en la cara.- el hombre no dejaba de prestarle atención a su libro

-No, realmente no.- dijo por fin la chica

-Entonces señorita puede decirme porque me mira de esa forma

Hasta esos momentos no se había percatado de que ella no había dejado de verle desde que noto que él estaba ahí, un tono carmesí comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de la chica

-Yo, lo siento mucho

El poso su mirada una vez más en ella para después regresar a su lectura

Kagome realmente estaba muy apenada, pero ahora que lo pensaba no solo eran sus ojos si no también su voz, era una voz varonil como suponía debían ser la voz de los hombres de su edad pero esta tampoco mostraba algún indicio de un sentimiento, ¿que acaso aquel hombre alado de ella no tenía sentimientos?

-Si te preguntas si tengo o no tengo sentimientos diría que no los tengo

El hombre se levantó del asiento y se fue dejando a la chica demasiado confundida, ( como rayos sabía lo que estaba pensando era alguna de esas personas psíquicas que leen la mente) pensó la chica después de reponerse de tal suceso.

Después de aquello ella regreso corriendo a su casa y no salió de ahí hasta el siguiente día; si realmente había sido un día raro.

Kagome reía por lo bajo, recordar ese momento siempre era gracioso, recordó cuando le pregunto cómo es que supo en ese momento lo que estaba pensado, él le respondió con una voz tan neutra a la que ella se había ya ha acostumbrado a oír, tenías la pregunta escrita en la cara, esta comenzó a reír igual que en esos mementos, si recordarlo era un consuelo para su corazón, porque había momentos en lo que todo parecía ser una ilusión que el en realidad nunca había existido en su vida que él se había levantado de esa banca y nunca más volvió a verlo, por eso se aferraba a los recuerdos porque era lo único que la mantenía cerca de él, iba a ser ya 8 meses desde que se fue, pero para ella parecía ser toda una eternidad:

Kagome dio la vuelta convencida de que el no regresaría esa noche y entro a su casa un tanto cansada.


	2. EL CHICO

LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI SOLO LA HISTORIA ES INVENCION MIA.

CAPITULO 2

El chico se encontraba muy lejos de casa, no es que el fuera a añorar su hogar es más le gustaba estar lejos de su familia, pero el estar lejos de su familia implicaba estar lejos de ella, ella la chica de cabellos azabache y mirada chocolate, la chica que conoció en el parque la que parecía ser demasiado torpe para su gusto pero que poco a poco fue entrando en su corazón; el un tipo que se caracterizaba por ser frio y se jactaba de no tener tontos sentimientos como el amor, él había perdido contra ella y por eso estaba ahí tenía que dejar de pensar como pensaba porque aunque no lo pareciera se hacía daño y le hacía daño a ella y la quería más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar como para hacerla sufrir por sus tonta forma de pensar.

Cuando su padre se enteró de lo suyo con ella tuvo la grandiosa idea de preguntar la amas, claro que la amaba pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo, si tan solo hubiera dicho que sí, no estaría ahí dejando pasar el tiempo sin ella, ¡pero no!, tenía que ser su orgullo lo que hablara por él, por eso se odiaba por haber dicho esas estúpidas palabras, también había algo de culpa para su estúpido medio hermano

Inuyasha era amigo de ella y él no lo sabía, nunca le había importado saber la vida de y sus amigos de su medio hermano, pero ahora era diferente Inuyasha ahora era uno de sus más grandes problemas, cuando el comenzó una relación con la chica este se opuso abogando por su amor, diciendo que él amaba a la chica y que no se lo había dicho por miedo al rechazo, y él se había reído de él diciendo que no le importaba, y el chico juro que esa relación acabaría de una o de otra manera, y así había pasado, su estúpido medio hermano le había dicho a su padre de Kagome; si recordaba muy bien esa platica su padre nunca menciono a su hermano pero él lo sabía, él había sido el que le había dicho de su relación , lo supo al verlo, su mirada de satisfacción lo delataba y él había caído en la trampa porque Inuyasha sabía que él era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar que estaba enamorado, y ahora se encontraba en la ventana de un hotel recordando el maldito día.

_----------------Flash back ----------_

_Se encontraba toda su familia en el comedor sentada, era una familia normal si a normal se le puede decir que tu padre es dueño de una de las más grandes empresas medicas del país, el no acostumbraba comer con ellos pero ese día su padre había dicho que tenía que hablar con él, él era el hijo mayor y el único de su primer matrimonio, su madre había muerto cuando él era apenas un bebe, la mujer con la que después se casó su padre tenía dos hijos sus hermanos y todos estaban ahí_

_-. y bien que es lo que quieres decirme_

_el chico odiaba esos momentos desde chico lo había hecho, todos ellos parecían una familia, y él era solo el otro miembro de la familia, que no importaba realmente si estaba o no, sus hermanos tenían una madre y un padre que estaba con ellos y el tenia al mismo padre pero nunca tuvo tiempo para él argumentado que era por el trabajo, pero cuando sus hermanos nacieron él había dejado ir a la oficina argumentando que él era el dueño y podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana por eso siempre estaba con ellos, por eso los odiaba, odiaba la forma en que la mujer de su padre había tratado de acercarse a él solo por compasión; solo una persona de ahí le importaba, su pequeña hermana rin ella siempre había sido diferente a los demás ella le quería y lo respetaba, solo ella merecía su cariño solo por ella se preocupaba, así había sido por muchos años hasta que kagome llego, ella le demostró que podía ser amado por otra persona._

_-. Sesshomaru me he enterado de que tienes una novia es eso cierto_

_- dijo sin ponerle mucha atención a la plática ya se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa seguramente le preguntaría si ella se había acercado a él por dinero_

_amas_

_El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta nunca le había interesado lo que el sintiera_

_Pasaron los minutos y el no respondía _

_-.Y bien _

_, es solo un juego para mi_

_lo imaginaba _

_-Eso es todo _

_puedes retirarte_

_Sesshomaru se levantó sin decir nada más, molesto consigo mismo ¿porque no pudo decir lo que realmente era?, se sentía asqueado, él la amaba más que a su propia vida porque tuvo que mentir. En ese momento supo que se tenía que alejar de ella hasta que fuera sincero consigo mismo y con los demás si no lo hacía ella sufriría a su lado._

_----------------fin del flash back--------------_

¡Por que la amaba?, Porque ella no le tenía miedo, ella le había dado amor, cariño, y una familia, porque la madre de ella lo había aceptado se sentía comprendido al estar en esa unión familiar; al estar con ella no se sentía solo ni triste ni enojado solo estaba en paz, eso era ella para él paz, luz y armonía, una dulce paz que añoraba tanto y que necesitaba más cada día, ya no podía estar lejos no podría soportarlo, había decido dejar de ser ese hombre sin sentimientos para convertirse en el que aceptaba que estaba enamorado de una mujer grandiosa.

Estaba seguro que nos sería fácil al principio pero seguramente con el tiempo él podría lograrlo.

Y ahí estaba el después de 8 meses de tomar esas decisión y aun no veía cambio alguno en su forma de ser, la gente que llegaba a conocer lo catalogaba como frio y prepotente una persona sin ningún sentimiento y a él le dolía porque quería cambiar quería ser otro para ella pero no le era posible todavía. Si tan solo ella estuviera aquí pensó para sí, no se encontraba muy lejos había regresado a la ciudad por asuntos de negocios de su padre podría visitarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, verla seguramente le darían fuerzas para seguir y así como lo había pensado salió del cuarto sin siquiera serrar la puerta.

HOLA ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPI ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO RECIBIR SUS COMENTARIOS YA SEAN BUENOS O MALOS, SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTA A COMENTARIOS PARA MEJORAR.

black yue rd: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE UN POCO MAS QUE EL OTRO TAMBIEN ESPERO IR ACLARANDO TUS DUDAS.

ISYLU: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, TU COMENTARIO ME DIO MAS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, BYE.

ATT: LEIDY OTAKU


	3. UN AMIGO

capitulo: 3

Solo un amigo, eso era el para ella, solo un amigo, no podía soportarlo, porque ella prefería a su medio hermano aun cuando él se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de ella, él había hecho lo posible por separarlos y cuando por fin lo había logrado ella seguía pensando en Sesshomaru, si Kagome había robado su corazón hace ya mucho tiempo y el creyó que ella sentía lo mismo por el pero cuando se enteró de que esta salía con su hermano no pudo soportarlo, Kagome , su Kagome no podía estar con un tipo como él, hubiera aceptado que ella saliera con cualquier otro como cuando ella salió con aquel tipo llamado Naraku ese que termino lastimándola al irse con una mujer mucho más fácil que ella, hubiera aceptado a cualquier otro menos a su hermano, Sesshomaru era una persona desalmada y sin sentimientos alguien como él no la merecía, ella una mujer bondadosa, amable, cariñosa con todo mundo.

No estaba orgulloso de la manera tan vil en la que había conseguido separarlos, pero por lo menos estaba un tanto más tranquilo al saber que su hermano no podría quererla tan limpiamente como él la quería, o es lo que al menos él pensaba, él la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas eran unos niños, habían ido a la misma escuela desde secundaria y la había amado desde entonces en secreto por temor a ser rechazado.

Inuyasha un joven de 19 años, agradable con las demás persona de tez bronceada y cabello negro sus ojos aunque eran del mismo color de los de su hermano estos eran más cálidos, de una estatura no más de 1,80, si un tipo simpático, entonces ¿porque Kagome no lo había escogido a él?

Inuyasha no lograba tener una respuesta a esa pregunta pero no le importaba realmente él estaba empeñado en hacer que Kagome se enamorara de el no importándole el costo de sus acciones; cada noche cuando veía hacia la ventana mal decía el día en que esta le platico de aquel chico extraño que la invito a ir a la librería, si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención a la descripción de él chico, se hubiera dado cuenta que todas las características señalaban a Sesshomaru, pero no tenía que estar pensando en otras cosas y cuando ella le pregunto

Bien Inuyasha que piensas ¿crees que deba ir?

Deberías de ir, seguro te diviertes

El tontamente la había animado a tener su primera cita con el susodicho, porque él pensaba que cuantos más hombres ella conociera más se daría cuenta que él era el único indicado para ella, sin tan solo hubiera puesto atención, si tan solo….

Bueno lamentarse no arreglaba nada, era ya hora de dormir era mejor dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido, mañana haría un nuevo movimiento, esta vez sentía que ya estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Kagome le pertenecería tarde o temprano y ni siquiera Sesshomaru podría apártala de su lado

Con estos pensamientos Inuyasha se separó de la ventana de su cuarto y se dirigió a su cama para poder dormir.

bien estos son lso primeros tres capitulos de presentacion de los perosnajes mas importantes de mi historia se que esta muy corto este mas que los otros, pero prometio que los sig seran mas largos

**Black Yue RD:** me alegra que se aclararan algunas de tus dudas, y sobre las faltas de ortografia, si lo se soy un pocop mala en esa cuestion, pero tratio de acerlo mejor posible, tal ves te gustaria yudarme en esa cuestion.

**ISYLU**: gracias por tu mensaje si realmente s muy feo que tu pareja no sepa demostrarte lo que siente, y si are los sig capitulos ms largos.

gracias a todos los que leen este finc, ya saben se aceptan criticas constructivas.

bye.


	4. REMEMORANDO EL PASADO

Capítulo 4

1 año 8 meses antes

Una chica dormía plácidamente en su cama de sábanas blancas y de edredón azul, la chica de cabellera azabache y piel bronceada, la chica que había salido corriendo del parque el día anterior porque se encontró con un desconocido al cual se le quedo viendo fijamente, la que se apeno por verlo y se sorprendió de las palabras de este, si Kagome seguía dormida en su cama y no se veía ningún indicio de querer despertar, y su madre la hubiera dejado dormir mas si no fuera porque tenía que estar en la escuela en menos de una hora.

-. Kagome despierta – la madre movía a Kagome de él hombro para intentar despertarla lo menos brusco posible

, solo 5 minutos más,

si la chica no tenía ninguna intención de despertar pero esto no haría que la madre desistiera, no ella sabía cómo despertarla

-. Kagome, sango chan está esperando trae unos bocadillos para ti, pero dice que si no bajas se los llevara a Miroku

En el momento en que su madre dejo de hablar Kagome despertó y se levantó de un salto de la cama

Kagome corrió a la puerta gritando hacia afuera-. Sango no te los lleves ya estoy despierta

su madre comenzó a reír

-. Esto siempre funciona, todavía no puedo creer cómo es posible que tú te levantes tan temprano la mayoría de las veces si tienes el sueño muy pesado- la madre camino a la puerta y salió por esta sin antes recordarle la hora que era a su hija.

La chica salió corriendo de su casa estaba muy retrasada seguramente llegaría tarde, su casa era un templo que se encontraba en un monte su abuelo era un sacerdote, el antes vivía con ella y su madre pero después de un tiempo tuvo que irse a vivir lejos en otro estado, dejándola a ella como sucesora y cuidadora del templo en pocas palabras ella se convirtió en miko.

Kagome llego tarde a su primera clase y tuvo que esperar a que la clase terminara, ella acudía a una universidad de prestigio, ella no era de mucho dinero pero por el hecho de ser sacerdotisa ayudaba a que su gobierno la apoyara económicamente hablando para poder asistir á la escuela que ella había deseado, ella quería ejercer la carrera de medicina natural y solo en esa escuela impartían esa carreara

Kagome se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como la abrazaban por atrás, el susto fue tal que no puedo evitar soltar un gritito

-jajajaja, Kagome soy yo - decía una chica de cabello castaño que se agarraba la barriga por tanta risa

- sango, me diste un buen susto- dijo la joven un poco dolida por la risa de su amiga

- si ya me di cuenta, pero en que estabas pensando que ni siquiera escuchaste mis llamados-pregunto la chica recién llegada a Kagome un poco más calmada

- bueno...Pues...- el nerviosismo de Kagome era tan evidente que una sonrisa pícara se formó en la cara de sango

-jaja, así que conociste a un hombre- el color de Kagome comenzó a cambiar y cada vez se hacía más rojo hasta el momento en que comenzó a salirle vapor de la cabeza literalmente

-tanto como conocer un hombre, realmente no, bueno podría decir que sí;- Kagome no sabía cómo expresar lo que le había pasado un día antes, estaba segura que se encontraba así por el chico que conoció en el parque, pero…

-¡vamos Kagome yo sé qué te pasa algo, o es que ya no le tienes confianza a tu mejor amiga!-Sango se acercó un poco más a la cara de Kagome y puso la cara más tierna que tenía para así convencerla de que le contara lo que sucedía, Kagome soltó un bufido de fastidio su amiga siempre le convencía de contarle sus cosas con esa cara

-está bien, está bien, no es nada del otro mundo es solo que, me pasó algo muy raro ayer; salí a caminar en la tarde al parque y me encontré con un chico solo que parecía no tener sentimientos, sus ojos, su cara, todo en el eran neutro, era como sí fuera una clase de demonio; sí ya sé que los demonios de existen me lo has dicho muchas veces, es solo que era diferente

-veo que te ha impresionado a Kagome-sango la miró fijamente, ella estaba segura que no sólo era eso había algo más,-estás segura que solamente es eso porque creo que me estás escondiendo algo-la cara de Kagome se teñía de un leve color carmín,

-es que era muy guapo, y parecía ser de esa gente psíquica, sinceramente sango no sé qué es lo que me pasa-

Sango pudo entender a su amiga con tan solo esas palabras, el chico mencionado le había gustado de alguna manera, a ella le daba mucho gusto que la chica se volviera abrir al mundo del amor, porque después de lo que paso con ese idiota de Naraku Kagome se había vuelto una persona menos alegre y más melancólica, les costó mucho a ella y a sus amigos sacarla de nuevo a delante; una sonrisa sincera se formó de los labios de sango.

.-Y dime sango, como le va a Miroku con su negocio- pregunto Kagome ya en su tono habitual

.-Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas, ayer me habló por teléfono y me pidió que te dijera que si quieres ayudarle unos días por que una de sus chicas se enfermó y necesita a alguien que la cubra- la chica de melena castaña hablaba con una voz bastante enternecedora, siempre era si cuando hablaba sobre un tema que incluyera el nombre de su novio miroku

.-Y por qué no vas tú, así estarías más tiempo con él, - pregunto un tanto desconcertada la chica

.-Vamos kag, bien sabes que a mí no me gusta eso de andarme disfrazando de maid y mucho menos las caricaturitas que ven ustedes dos- decía ofendido sango, porque como se le ocurría a su amiga decir que ella podía hacer cosas que no le gustaban

.-Tienes razón sango lo había olvidado, bien entonces dile a miroku que iré esta tarde al café – Kagome se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a un salón, una nueva clase comenzaba y esta no se la perdería.

Al llegar la tarde Kagome ya se encontraba en un pequeño café con una temática enfocada al anime, ese tema siempre le había gustado mas cuando se trataban de romances juveniles a ella siempre le había gustado el romance, por eso se había dejado manipular tan fácilmente por Naraku, pero ese tema ya lo había superado, un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica, ahora esta se encontraba vestida con un traje tipo lolita de tela negra con encajes blancos, el traje le llegaba algo más arriba de la rodilla llevaba puesto un gorrito que se llevaba muy bien con su cara haciéndola ver más inocente, su cabello iba amarrado en dos colitas altas y unos zapatitos de charol con una rosa azul al frente de estos, esta sabía que a su amigo le gustaban mucho ese tipo de vestuarios pero jamás en su vida pensó llevar un traje así puesto.

.-Miroku estás seguro que es necesario que lo lleve puesto, solo voy a estar aquí un par de horas- por más que la chica se viera en el espejo no terminaba de convencerle como se veía

.-Claro que si, Kagome además te ves muy linda con ese traje- un chico de aproximadamente 23 años de ojos zafiro y cabello negro la veía desde el mostrador y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.- es más creo que te tomare una foto para guardarla en mi archivo privado.- si era una de esas persona que parecían normales pero que en realidad terminaban siendo todos unos hentai

.-Sabes todavía no entiendo cómo es que sango pudo fijarse en un pervertido como tu.- cuestiono Kagome alzando los brazos en forma de pregunta

.-Vamos Kagome no seas así hieres mis sentimientos.- los chicos comenzaron a reír -. Bueno vasta de tanta platica vamos a abrir para comenzar a trabajar

Sus amigos sango y miroku eran una pareja desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ella los conoció junto a Inuyasha en la época en la que iban a la secundaria, eran más que sus amigos eran su familia, y ellos la consideraban una hermanita a la cual tenían que cuidar y amar, sango tenía una hermano al cual ella quería mucho y a este le gustaba lo mismo que a miroku por eso es que ellos do se conocieron, ella recordaba como su amiga un buen dia le conto como conoció a miroku, ella había tenido que ir con su hermano a una de esas convenciones que se hacen cada año sobre el anime y manga, y lo vio pasar llevaba un traje de monje y a ella le pareció tan lindo y simpático que ¿ se sonrojo cuando se acercó a platicar con su hermano sobre su disfraz de cazador de monstruos al parecer era de la misma serie de la que el iba vestido yb ella estaba ahí parada sin poder decir nada, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, hasta que hablo

Bueno mi querido camarada porque no me presentas a tu acompañante-. El chico vio de pronto a la chica

.-A ella es mi hermana sango, a ella no le gusta esto ha venido a la fuerza porque papá se lo ha mandado -. La chica se puso a un más roja de lo que ya estaba por fin conocía a un chico decente y su hermanito en el primer momento la echaba de cabeza

.-Mucho gusto señorita sango -. El chico le beso la mano en forma de saludo.- y sango solo a tino a decir mucho gusto, si había sido tan patética que ni siquiera había podido decir otra cosa, y unos minutos después el chico se había alejado de ellos.

Kagome sonrió al recordar el suceso de su amiga, por que unos días después sango se enteró que el chico iba a su misma escuela

Bueno pues entonces abre ya miroku, -. El chico sonrió.- hai hai Kagome – este abrió las puertas del café y el trabajo comenzó; no era un trabajo muy complicado ella tenía que recibir a los individuos y llamarles amos, sentarlos en una mesa tomar su orden y llevar su pedido, a veces posar para una que otra foto y recomendar alguna que otra serie, nada que ella no pudiera hacer, pero todo comenzó a complicarse cuando lo vio entrar por las puertas, el chico que encontró en las bancas el de lindo cabello plateado, y de ojos que no demostraban nada, pero no iba solo iba con una linda niña de unos 12 años de edad, esta tenía una hermosa sonrisa y parecía estar muy alegre

.-Buenas tarde amos—dijo Kagome para recibirlos

.-Buenas tardes – contesto la niña más sin embargo el chico no dijo nada, esta se malhumoro un poco pero decidió dejarlo pasar, - les mostrare sus asientos- la joven los guio hasta unos pequeños sillones y enfrente de estos se encontraba una mesita de madera

.-En seguida tomare su orden.- la chica se acercó a miroku y pidió un par de cafés para otra mesa, mientras l chico la observaba disimuladamente

.-Bonita verdad, pero es la primera vez que la veo aquí, - dijo la niña a su acompañante, y este se limitó a darle una mirada para después posar su vista de nuevo a Kagome.

* * *

Hola de nuevo pues este sería el comienzo real de la historia, espero que a todas las personas que leen este finc les sea fácil de comprender, a veces a mí misma me cuesta trabajo acomodar mis ideas para poder escribir, jejeje, si creen que este finc merece un mensaje ya saben solo tienen que presionar

review

**Black Yue RD. Hola espero que este capítulo te guste trate de acerlo lo mas comprensible posible, y también lo mas largo, espero saber de ti pronto.**


	5. RIN

CAPITULO 5

RIN:

Bonita verdad, pero es la primera vez que la veo aquí, - dijo la niña a su acompañante, y este se limitó a darle una mirada para después posar su vista de nuevo a Kagome.

Realmente era muy pequeño el mundo, era la segunda vez que veía a esa chica en menos de una semana cuando nunca antes la había visto después de dejarla en el parque creyó que jamás la volvería a ver pero no ahí estaba trabajando de mesera en el café preferido de rin, si era muy pequeño el mundo, ahora podía verla mejor era una mujer bonita y parecía lista, bueno tal vez solo era la apariencia porque nunca había conocido a una persona lista que hablara lo que pensara y ella lo hacía o por lo menos lo hizo ayer mientras pensaba que le no tenía sentimientos, lo dijo en voz alta y cuando él le contesto ella no podía creerlo parecía que no se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

Mientras tanto la pequeña niña de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color veía a su hermano divertida era la primera vez que veía a si a Sesshomaru, este miraba a Kagome detalladamente cada movimiento que esta hacia y con ese brillo que solo había visto un par de veces cuando veía el cuadro de su madre, era extraño y tierno verlo ya que sabía que tendría pocas oportunidades como esas para ver a su hermano así, y un pequeño plan comenzó a formarse en su mente.

La chica se acercó a ellos para tomar su orden

-les gustaría que tomara su orden amos

La niña se puso realmente contenta a su parecer la mujer parecía un personaje sacado de algún anime o manga

Yo quiero una malteada de choco-coco

La mujer sonrió muy bien y usted amo que desea

Primero que nada que dejes de llamarme amo- dijo Sesshomaru un tanto enojado, .- y segundo tráeme una tasa de café

Bien amo y como debería llamarlo

Sesshomaru .- dijo el

Bien Sesshomaru sama, en seguida traeré su orden

La chica se retiró con una gran sonrisa sin querer había descubierto el nombre del chico, y además de todo lo había molestado un poco, así se cobraría por el suceso del día anterior .

Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa la chica al parecer se había burlado discretamente de él, también parece divertida pensó, pero que tanto aguantara en su juego, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios, y su pequeña hermana lo noto

Sesshomaru onni sama aquí no por favor, este lugar me gusta en realidad

No voy a hacer nada malo rin tranquilízate

La niña suspiro realmente no entendí a su hermano él la quería y ella a él, pero cuando hacia ese tipo de cosas realmente le daba miedo, comenzaba siempre entablando una conversación y después atacaba hasta ver a la persona totalmente acabada tanto que abecés lloraban por que el los hacían sentir humillados, la chica se acercó con las bebidas, tenía que hacer ella algo para evitar que su hermano la atacara.

-aquí tiene sus bebidas

-gracias, señorita meid, y dígame a habido algo nuevo de la mangaka takahashi Rumiko

- mmm, no realmente no después de sacar su serie de el hombre mitad perro no se a sabido nada de ella

- ya veo- la niña sonrió le agradaba la nueva mesera, _pero_ su hermano tenía que verla con esa mirada parecía que quería cazarla o algo por el estilo

- y te gusta mucho este trabajo… cual es tu nombre- pregunto Sesshomaru

- Kagome, mi nombre es Kagome, y me es indiferente este trabajo ya que solo vengo a ayudar a mi amigo ya que su mesera se enfermó- dijo esta sin sospechar el plan de él chico

- y supongo que estas estudiando

- si por..- pregunto la chica

- no por nada solo pensaba que eres linda y pareces lista pero si te vistes así y te gusta todo este tipo de cosas no debes de serlo –la cara de Kagome y de rin se pusieron rojas de coraje ya que no solo había ofendido a la mayor sino que también a rin ya que a ella le encantaba disfrazarse y todo lo relacionado con el anime y no por eso sus notas eran malas

- oye Sesshomaru onni sama no digas eso y discúlpate – dijo la niña a punto de llorar

- no pienso disculparme no eh dicho nada por lo que deba disculparme-

- Sesshomaru onni baka discúlpate he invítala a salir como disculpa – la niña había comenzado a llorar y las mesas de alrededor comenzaban a mirar hacia su lugar

- bien, bien, Kagome quieres ir a la biblioteca mañana es una invitación en forma de disculpa por lo que dije- Sesshomaru estaba más que molesto por tener que disculparse pero no podía negarle nada a su hermana

-y que te hace pensar que…- la chica no pudo terminar de hablar por que la niña la miraba con ojos de borreguito y no pudo rechazar la invitación- bien te parece mañana a las 4 en el parque central- pregunto la chica

- me pare ce bien- dijo el chico

- bien –

El chico asintió y tomo de la mano a rin pago su cuenta y salió del local sin ver ni una vez hacia atrás, mientras la pequeña rin iba de lo más contenta, pues su hermano no era el único listo de la familia y su plan había salido de maravilla, y no estaba arrepentida de nada ya que lo hacía por el bien de su onni sama ya que si él no era capaz de acerarse por su propia voluntad ella le echaría una mano y quien sabe tal vez el amor surgiría entre ellos y si no era así una bella amistad obtendría Sesshomaru; una risa traviesa se formó en sus labios y Sesshomaru pudo verlo pero no le presto mayor atención.

Después de mucho pero mucho tiempo sin inspiración por fin regreso con un pequeño capitulo tuve que ponerlo así para que no se mesclara con el otro ya que rin tiene un gran peso en esta historia, bien ya saben si les gusto dejen un review y si no también recuerden que acepto críticas constructivas. Jejeje.


End file.
